Le Dîner
by Saskia-Queen
Summary: Pour Edward, ce dîner était sensé être le pire de sa vie. Mais certaines rencontres peuvent en chambouler le déroulement.


**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire qui ne devrait compter que très peu de chapitres ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction, je tiens à préciser que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée mais que j'ai été très prise au niveau professionnel et personnel.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !**

Emmett McCarty était heureux.

Non, en réalité, Emmett McCarty était fou de joie. Après d'innombrables tentatives de séduction en tout genre, la belle Rosalie avait enfin accepté de sortir avec lui samedi soir. Cela n'avait pas été facile. En effet, Emmett avait du s'armer de patience mais enfin ! Il avait été récompensé.

Il est vrai que la première fois que ses yeux se sont posés sur la jeune femme, il en avait été totalement ébloui. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme aussi magnifique. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un magasine de mannequinat. Sa taille de guêpe, ses minces jambes qui ne semblaient jamais se terminer et son visage ! Un vrai conte de fée orné de longues boucles blondes.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il vu la jeune femme, c'était son premier jour à l'Université. Il se promenait avec son vieux pote Edward après qu'ils aient emménagés toutes leurs affaires dans leur chambre de la résidence d'Harvard. Ils étaient en train de faire le tour du campus dans le but de repérer de belles paires de fesses quand il laissa tomber son regard sur elle. Elle, cette splendide créature qui déchargeait des cartons d'une camionnette rouge avec l'aide d'une jeune adolescente brune. Il avait également noté qu'un homme à moustache les accompagnait qui devait certainement être son père.

Par la suite, Emmett découvrit avec joie que cette déesse faisait également partie de sa promotion. Dès lors, il essaya par tous les moyens de la séduire et de lui faire accepter un rendez-vous. Mais la chose se révéla plus compliquée que prévu et ce fût sans tact que Rosalie l'envoya balader sur les roses. Et ce, mainte et mainte fois. Pourtant, Emmett ne se décourageait pas et continuait malgré tout ses plans de dragues, chose qui exaspérait la jeune fille plus que tout. Il nota cependant qu'il n'était pas le seul à se faire remballer de la sorte. Quasiment tout les males du campus se firent jeter sans aucun sentiment. D'ailleurs, personne ne la virent jamais en compagnie d'un homme pour autre chose que réviser. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs par beaucoup d'amies, elle ne trainait qu'avec sa colocataire de chambre Tania, et quelques fois Alice, une autre fille de sa promotion qui sortait avec un de ses potes, Jasper.

Si touts les hommes qui s'étaient fait envoyer balader par la sulfureuse blonde restèrent le plus possible éloigné d'elle, Emmett ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Au début, il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une question de physique. Puis les années passèrent et il se mit à l'observer plus particulièrement. Il découvrit alors une jeune femme belle, certes, mais également brillante. Et si elle gardait constamment un visage glacial sans sourire, il remarqua à plusieurs reprises son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'elle parlait au téléphone. Il se prit même à jalouser cette personne au bout du fil car il voulait plus que tout arriver à la faire sourire de la sorte. Pendant plusieurs mois, il pensait que Rosalie avait un copain, dans la région d'où elle venait. Cette simple pensée le rendait malade et en plus d'être triste, il en devenait irritant. Il s'était d'ailleurs plusieurs fois engueuler avec Edward à ce propos. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas cette fascination que portait Emmett à la pétasse glacée comme il l'appelait.

Ce fût Jasper qui, en questionnant Alice, lui permit d'apprendre que la personne avec laquelle elle passait tout ce temps au téléphone était sa petite sœur et qu'aucun homme ne faisait parti de sa vie. Lors de leur dernière année de Fac, Emmett changea de tactique et mis ses plans de séduction à deux balles de côté. Il se mit à fréquenter davantage la bibliothèque (endroit où elle passait le plus clair de son temps) ainsi que le Juventia, un petit Tea-Room italien où elle se rendait tous les matins avant les cours pour boire son café et manger leurs petits pains aux raisins si délicieux. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs mois avant qu'il parvienne à tenir une conversation intelligente avec Rosalie. Quand il réussit enfin à la faire rire avec une de ses blagues idiotes, le monde d'Emmett s'arrêta et il se promit que quoi qu'il advienne, il ferait tout pour qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de sa vie.

La session d'examens débuta et il du mettre sa Rosalie de côté afin de mettre toute ses chances pour obtenir son diplôme. Lorsqu'il sortit dépiter de la salle de son dernier examen, Rosalie était là, en face de la porte, à l'attendre. Elle savait que cette matière n'était pas facile pour lui et cela le toucha qu'elle l'ait attendu. C'est à ce moment-là qui lui demanda de sortir avec lui. Il s'était dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Rien que de repenser à ce moment, il avait l'impression de le revivre. Ses mains moites, ses battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés, puis arrêter une fois qu'elle eut accepté, les joues toutes rouges.

Depuis ce jour, Emmett était comme en stand-by. Il souriait constamment et n'écoutait plus les conversations qui l'entouraient. Si cela faisait rire Jasper, Edward était quant à lui énervé. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment cet imbécile qui s'était fait envoyer paitre méchamment par cette garce pouvait continuer à la considérer comme la huitième merveille du monde. Il ne s'en cachait pas, il ne la supportait pas. D'accord elle était jolie mais son comportement lui donnait envie de la claquer. Son regard hautain, ses manières de petite princesse l'insupportait. Merde ! De toute les nanas qui se trouvaient sur le campus il avait fallu que son meilleur pote se coltine celle-là !  
>Enfin, entre elle et cette godiche de Tania qui passait le plus clair de son temps à le suivre comme un caniche, il ne savait pas trop laquelle était la pire.<p>

- « Ed ? Tu m'écoute ? »

Edward sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu Emmett rentrer dans leur appartement.

- « T'étais où ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attend » Grogna Edward en enfilant enfin ses chaussures de courses.

- « Ouais je sais mais je suis allé filer un coup de main à Rosalie pour son déménagement » Répondit Emmett en entrant dans sa chambre.

- « Son quoi ? Elle déménage ? » S'étonna Edward « Elle part loin ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- « Je vois que tu m'écoutes quand je parle, sympa » Murmura Emmett en lui lançant un regard noir

- « Ouais bah excuse-moi mais tu nous bassines tellement avec ta Rosalie que j'ai formaté mon cerveau à se fermer à chaque fois qu'il entend ce nom » Réplique Edward.

Emmett soupira mais ne releva pas. Il voulait éviter de s'énerver avec lui ce soir…surtout avec ce qu'il avait à lui demander. S'il se trouvait sur un petit nuage depuis le jour où Rosalie avait accepté de dîner dehors avec lui, il en était brusquement descendu une fois que cette dernière lui parla des quelques petits changements qui surviendront au cours de la soirée. Emmett, bien sûr, ne pût s'y résoudre à les refuser à sa belle. _Tout_, il ferait _tout_ pour qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie. Aussi, il devait éviter à tout pris de se prendre la tête avec son pote. Aujourd'hui, plus que tout, il avait besoin de lui.

- « Oui elle déménage au centre ville, si elle a son diplôme, elle est reçu au cabinet de Maître McGregor »

- « Cool sa vie » murmure Edward en se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée « Bon on y va ? »

- « Avant j'aurais quelque chose à te demander » Dit Emmett qui sentait de grosse goutes de sueur se former le long de son dos

- « Tu peux pas me le demander sur le chemin ? » Rouspète Edward « Jasper nous attend depuis une heure dans le parc »

- « Edward s'il te plaît ! » supplia son ami

Edward regarda enfin Emmett. Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise et inquiet.

- « Bon vas-y alors » se risqua Edward en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les sourcils froncés.

- « Tu sais Edward, Rosalie a enfin accepter de sortir avec moi… et c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi» Commence Emmett en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- « Non ?! Sans blague ? Ça doit juste être la centième fois que tu me la sors celle-là ! » Réponds ironiquement Edward.

- « Boucle-la ! C'est pas ça que je voulais te dire » grogne Emmett.

Il devait amener la chose doucement et avec diplomatie, tout ce qu'il n'était pas en fait ! Il se passa plusieurs fois sa phrase dans la tête, priant de s'y prendre de la meilleure des façons.

- « Voilà, en fait elle préférerait que pour notre première sortie…on soit pas que tout les deux »

- « Pourquoi ? Elle a peur que tu te jettes sur elle ou quoi ? Elle te prend pour quoi ? Un grizzli ? » Rigole Edward ne voyant toujours pas où il veut en venir.

- « S'il te plait Ed accompagne moi samedi soir » Demande brusquement Emmett le regard implorant.

- « Non mais t'es taré ou quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne tenir la chandelle pour toi et miss Princesse des glaces ? » S'exclame Edward « Choisi un autre bouffon ! Moi tu m'oublies ! »

- « Mais tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle ! C'est une sortie en couple ! »

Emmett se pinça les lèvres mais c'était trop tard._ Bien Em, _se dit-il amèrement_, amène les choses avec tact. _Edward le regardait, les yeux ronds.

- « Je te demande pardon » Demanda Edward incrédule « Je ne suis pas en couple moi, t'as qu'à demande à Jaz de venir avec l'autre pile électrique… »

- « Il faut que ce soit toi qui vienne Edward, Rosalie veut venir accompagnée d'une amie » Soupira Emmett la tête dans ses mains

- « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Pis d'ailleurs c'est qui l'autre qui doit…NON ! » S'écria Edward comprenant enfin où voulait en venir Emmett « JE SUIS SENSÉ VENIR À UNE SOIRÉE DE COUPLE AVEC L'AUTRE MALADE ! » Hurla-t-il enfin

- « Edward, Tania n'est pas si terrible » Gémit Emmett « Je t'en pris ! Elle craque vraiment pour toi et Rosalie pense que… »

- « Rosalie pense ?! Tu te fou de moi Emmett ! Tu sais comment est cette tarée ! On arrive à la fin du cursus, je peux enfin m'en débarrasser et toi pour m'achever tu me demandes de sortir avec elle! Continua de crier Edward en faisant les cents pas.

- « Je ne te demande pas de sortir avec elle Ed, je te demande juste de m'accompagner au restaurant, de t'assoir à ma table et d'essayer de passer une bonne soirée avec tes camarades » Supplia Emmett « Je te jure Edward je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais je veux vraiment y arriver avec Rosalie. C'est ma dernière chance Ed, après le diplôme c'est chacun sa route et je ne veux vraiment pas la perdre »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Jasper entra, l'air pas content du tout. « En même temps, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il poireaute dans le parc » songea Edward.

- « Putain vous êtes là ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps je vous…euh qu'est ce qu'il se passe quelqu'un est mort ? » Demanda Jasper, soudain curieux.

- « Non, mais cela ne saurait tarder » Réponda méchamment Edward en fixant Emmett

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » Interrogea gentiment Jasper en s'asseyant à côté d'Emmett qui a l'air sur le point de dépérir.

- « Il y'a que ce faux-frère me demande de l'accompagner à son rencard avec la pétasse des glaces et l'autre cinglée ! » Vocifèra Edward.

- « Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça » Répliqua Emmett « Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

- « De qui il parle ? Rosalie et Tania ? » Demanda Jasper

- « AH AH ! Même lui il comprend quand je parle d'une cinglé ! Après ça, pourquoi j'accepterai de venir à cette soirée ! »

- « Parce que je suis ton meilleur pote depuis le collège Edward, et que j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rende ce service. Crois-moi, je préférerai passer la soirée seul avec ma Rosalie mais je ne veux pas gâcher toutes mes chances avec elle… »

Edward soupira en s'asseyant à son tour sur lit, face à Emmett et Jasper. Il s'avait combien il était accro à cette fichue blondasse. Mais passer une soirée avec cette Tania était au dessus de ses forces. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que cette nana le suivait à la trace, en lui faisait les yeux doux en permanence. Et il ne comptait pas le nombre de lettre d'amour et de peluche qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir dans sa chambre. Elle en avait même été jusqu'à violenter les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti ces dernières années. Une vraie _malade_.

- « Si Jasper vient » Dit enfin Edward.

- « Hein ? » Répondit celui-ci, perdu.

- « Hors de question que je me coltine une soirée seul avec Emmett et ces deux gonzesses » Répliqua Edward « tu viens avec nous sinon je n'y vais pas »

- « Et en quoi je suis concerné ? » Demanda froidement Jasper « De toute façon je ne peux pas, je sors avec Alice samedi soir ». Continua-t-il maladroitement

Edward savait que Jasper ne pouvait pas blairer Tania non plus. Avant qu'elle remarque Edward, c'était sur son ami qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu. À cette époque là, Edward avait passé le plus clair de son temps à se moquer de son ami, chose qu'il regretta amèrement par la suite lorsque Tania changea de proie. Depuis, Edward vivait un réel cauchemar.

- « Génial ! C'est vendredi soir qu'on sort » Sourit machiavéliquement Edward

Jasper lui lança un regard noir. Emmett quant à lui le fixait de ses yeux de chien battu, sentant que tout son espoir reposait sur lui.

- « Okay » Capitula enfin Jasper « Mais Alice vient aussi ! Elle me laissera jamais passer la soirée avec cette folle si elle n'est pas présente »

- « Les gars ! Je vous adore ! » Sourit enfin Emmett en les serrant dans ses bras à tour de rôle. « J'appelle pour réserver alors »

Il sortit son portable et le fixa un instant, il sembla devenir soucieux pendant un laps de temps, avant de jeter un regard rapide vers Edward. Enfin il composa le numéro et attendit.

- « Oui bonjour, je souhaitais réserver une table pour samedi soir pour vingt heures…mmmh…McCarty…pour sept personnes…merci au revoir…

Edward fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient sensés n'être que six personnes. Il remarqua également le regard inquisiteur de Jasper.

- « Em… » Demanda doucement Edward « Pourquoi sept ? »

Emmett le fixa étrangement avant d'avaler sa salive. Il se racla la gorge et répondit enfin :

- « Je viens de recevoir un message de Rosalie… »

- « Et ? » l'encouragea Edward en ayant la sensation d'une mauvaise intuition

- « Et bien…sa sœur vient lui rendre visite ce week-end et elle peut pas la laisser seule pendant qu'elle sort, c'est pas sympa tu comprends et elle la voit quasiment jamais, elle aimerait profiter… »

- « Tu veux dire que je vais passer une soirée avec l'autre timbrée, deux Swan ainsi qu'avec un gremlins survolté! Hurla à nouveau Edward « Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Emmett ? » Continua-t-il en s'accrochant au Tee-Shirt d'Emmett « Dis-moi qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça! »

- « Cette sortie promet d'être intéressante » Se contenta de dire Jasper calmement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- « En plus, elles sont en retard » Grommela Edward en se balançant sur sa chaise « aucun savoir vire j'te jure… »

- « Arrête Edward, elles n'ont que cinq minutes de retard » Soupira Emmett « Et si tu pouvais arrêter de tirer la gueule ça nous arrangerait ! »

Emmett, Edward, Alice et Jasper étaient tous les quatre arrivé en avance au Canard Pékinois, un restaurant chinois très connu et toujours plein. Le serveur les avait placés à une longue table, au fond de la salle, à l'opposé du bar qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

- « C'est vrai Edward ! Sourit un peu ! On va passer une excellente soirée » Répondit Alice avec un sourire ironique.

- « Je suis sûr que tu es enchantée de passer cette belle soirée avec nous mini-portion » Répliqua Edward en plaquant un sourire crispé sur ses lèvres.

- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça poils de carotte » Sourit toujours Alice « Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis ravie d'aider Emmett ce soir »

- « Merci Alice, enfin quelqu'un de mon côté » Dit Emmett en lançant un regard noir à son ami

Edward ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que cette soirée passe à la vitesse grand V. Devoir passer un repas avec deux Swan et Tania lui donnait envie de pleurer. Au moins, Jasper était présent et il se sentirait moins seul. Même Alice était plutôt une alliée, car même si elle était proche de Rosalie, elle ne supportait pas Tania.

En parlant du loup, cette dernière fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Habillée d'une robe rouge, courte et moulante, des talons aiguilles et ses cheveux blonds lisses, Tania était une vraie bombe. Oui, Edward ne pouvait le contredire, Tania était bonne. Il en aurait volontiers fait son quatre heures si elle n'était pas aussi dérangée.

- « Salut Edward ! Je suis vraiment contente d'être avec toi ce soir ! J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! » Dit Tania à peine arrivé devant lui sans calculer les autres.

Jasper cacha son rire en toussant et Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Emmett quant à lui envoya un regard d'excuse à Edward qui souffla lentement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

- « Moi j'en cauchemarde depuis si longtemps » Répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

- « Ah Ah ! C'est que tu es drôle ! » Ria Tania en posant sa main sur son bras « On va passer une soirée inoubliable tu verras ! »

Edward se leva de sa chaise et dégagea son bras d'un coup sec.

- « Où tu vas ? » Demande rapidement Emmett, soucieux que son ami prenne la poudre d'escampette.

- « Me prendre un whiskey au bar, tu permets ? » Demanda agressivement Edward en s'éloignant.

- « Tu peux le commander ici, pas besoin que tu ailles au bar » Répliqua Emmett.

Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre du comportement d'Edward. Ok il lui en demandait beaucoup, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de réagir de la sorte ! Depuis ce matin, il avait passé son temps à se plaindre de tout et de rien. Cela avait commencé avec la sonnerie du réveil d'Emmett qui n'était pas à son goût, puis sur le trafic sur la route et il en passait ! Edward ne faisait vraiment aucun effort de courtoisie.

- « Attend je t'accompagne ! Je prendrais volontiers un Kir Royal au jus grenade d'Haïti » Réponds Tania en se levant hâtivement.

« En plus d'être timbré, elle est chiante » Songea ironiquement Edward

- « Je dois passer un coup de fil, je reviens après » Déclara Edward en regardant Emmett.

Tania se rassit, une moue boudeuse affichée sur le visage.

-« Qui est ce que tu dois appeler à ce heure ? » Demande Emmett, soupçonneux.

- « Jake » Répond simplement Edward avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

-« Jake ? » Répéta son ami « Connard » continua-t-il silencieusement des éclairs dans les yeux.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit très distinctement le rire étouffé de Jasper et imagine très bien le regard assassin que lui lance Emmett derrière son dos. Enfin, il arriva au bar et s'assit sur une chaise haute en sortant son portable, faisant mine de téléphoner. D'où il était, il faisait dos à sa table et ne voyait ainsi plus ses « amis » et encore moins cette cinglée. Seigneur, qu'avait-il pu faire dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Il hésitait vraiment à s'en aller sans même prendre sa veste mais il avait fait une promesse à Emmett et il savait que celui-ci se sentait très mal à l'aise face à la situation où il avait mis Edward. De plus, sa veste en cuir était le dernier cadeau de sa mère et il y tenait beaucoup.

-« Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? » Demanda aimablement le barman qui essayait des verres.

- « Bourbon. Et un double s'il vous plaît » Dit Edward, légèrement désespéré, le téléphone toujours posé sur son oreille.

-« Dure soirée qui s'annonce ? » Interrogea le barman, curieux.

- « Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point » Soupira Edward « Merci » Continua-t-il lorsque son verre se posa devant lui.

- « Pas de quoi » Lui répondit le barman « Vous savez, des fois les pires moments qu'on s'imagine vivre finissent très souvent de la dernière manière qu'on aurait imaginé »

- « Je sais très bien comment ma soirée va se terminer » Déclara posément Edward en prenant son verre « Torché à la limite du coma, la seule manière pour supporter les prochaines heures qui vont suivre »

- « Et bien, ça s'annonce plutôt intéressant comme soirée » Rigola une voix douce à côté de lui.

Edward se retourna brusquement et fixa la personne qui lui faisait face, étonné de ne pas avoir remarqué la jeune fille avant. Elle était très jolie, simple mais jolie. De longs cheveux bruns lui tombait le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches étroites. Elle était habillée d'un jean bleu marine moulant et portait un pull noir à dentelle sous sa veste en cuir. Son visage était d'une pureté incroyable, elle ne portait qu'un léger maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses lèvres et ses yeux. Ces derniers qui semblaient rempli de chocolat le fixaient avec amusement et Edward ne put décrocher son regard du sien.

- « ça n'a pas l'air de répondre » dit-elle en souriant légèrement

- « Comment ? » Demande Edward sans comprendre

- « Votre téléphone » Répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire « Vous l'avez à l'oreille depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes »

Edward devint mal à l'aise durant un cours instant. C'est vrai qu'il ne devait vraiment pas avoir l'air malin, son portable continuellement fixé à son oreille. Mais il s'agissait de son unique excuse pour rester le plus longtemps éloigné de sa table. Hors de question qu'il abandonne, même s'il devait passer pour un crétin.

- « C'est un feinte » Expliqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents

- « Une feinte ? » Demanda la jolie fille, une lueur curieuse dans ses beaux yeux marron.

- « Voyez-vous, on m'a obligé de venir ici et je suis sensé dîner avec des personnes que je n'apprécie pas des masses »

- « Pas de chance » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire désolé « et la feinte c'est ? »

- « Temps que je suis au téléphone avec Jake, je peux m'éloigner d'eux » Continua d'expliquer Edward sérieusement « Mais dès que la conversation sera rompue, il me faudra prendre mon courage à deux mains et affronter l'ennemi » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

- « Et pourquoi ne pas appeler directement voter ami Jake, cela paraîtrait plus réel » Conseilla la jolie jeune fille, très intéressé par son cas.

- « Tout simplement parce que Jake ne peut pas tenir un téléphone » Lui annonça-t-il.

La jeune fille le regarda, très étonnée.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Parce que Jake, c'est mon chien » Lui apprend Edward un sourire amusé aux lèvres en repensant au regard rempli d'envie de meurtre d'Emmett.

Elle éclata de rire en rejetant légèrement sa tête à l'envers. Quelque chose se passa alors en Edward. Il ne su ni comment, ni pourquoi mais il ressenti d'étranges sensations au niveau de son ventre. Cette fille était bien loin des nanas auquel il était habitué, mais elle lui faisait énormément d'effet. Ils n'avaient pourtant échangé que quelques phrases, mais Edward en voulait plus.

- « Dîtes-moi, est ce que vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour les heures qui suivent ? » Demanda Edward, plein d'espoir.

- « Oui désolée, j'attends quelqu'un, s'excusa la belle brune en rougissant légèrement, elle est jute allé parquer la voiture. »

_Adorable_

- « Dommage » Soupira Edward, déçu « Je pense qu'il est temps que j'y retourne, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle… » Continua-t-il en mettant sa phrase en suspens.

- « Bella » Se présenta la jeune fille « Je m'appelle Bella »

_Bella_, songea Edward, un prénom qui lui correspondait parfaitement.

- « Moi c'est Edward »

- « Et bien Edward, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour votre dîner » Sourit Bella en levant son verre vers lui.

- « Merci, j'en aurais bien besoin » Répondit-il en se levant.

Après un dernier regard vers elle, Edward se dirigea avec regret vers sa table. Il doutait avoir la chance de revoir cette jeune fille plus tard dans la soirée. Elle ne venait pas d'ici et encore moins du Campus, cela, il en était sûr, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. À y réfléchir, elle semblait plus jeune que lui, elle était surement en première ou deuxième année dans une autre faculté. Il se demandait où.

Tania le suivait des yeux, un sourire colgate collé aux lèvres. Emmett quant à lui sembla plus serein en le revoyant revenir. À contre cœur, Edward se rassit à sa place, maugréant intérieurement. Aussitôt, Tania posa sa main sur sa cuisse en lui lançant un clin d'œil peu discret. Edward la laissa posée là, de toute façon, même s'il avait voulu la lui enlever, elle l'aurait remise. Et puis merde, il s'en foutait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était que cette putain de soirée passe le plus vite possible. Où était ce serveur ? Il avait besoin d'un autre verre de toute urgence.

- « Les voilà ! » S'agita Emmett en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « Comment je suis ? » Demanda-t-il anxieusement en se tournant vers ses amis.

- « Et bien tu vois, personnellement je n'aurais jamais mis une chemise unie avec ce genre de pantalon et puis le chaussures sont un petit peu trop… » Commença Alice faisant pâlir davantage Emmett.

-« Merci mon cœur, ça ira comme ça » Interrompis Jasper en lançant un regard d'excuse à son ami « T'es parfait comme ça Em, ça va bien se passer tu verras. N'est ce pas Edward ?» Continua-t-il en s'adressant à ce dernier.

- « Mais où est ce couillon de serveur ? » Grommela Edward en parcourant la salle des yeux sans écouter les convives de sa table « J'ai besoin d'un scotch »

- « Deux verres en moins d'un quart d'heure…ce n'est pas très recommandable » Plaisanta doucement une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

**Voilà, j'espère que le début vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre impression, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Saskia-Queen**


End file.
